


Siegfried

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Men of Fate Anthology [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: This is the individual Servant One Shot Book that stemmed from my Men of Fate Series for Siegfried.*Requests open*





	1. Cooking

Mornings were the best.It had taken a lot to get even the smallest amount of affection from Siggy, so waking up to feel the comfortable weight of his hand on my hip as he rested next to me made me smile.These were the mornings I never wanted to get out of bed.Sadly, my stomach had other plans.

 

Gently taking his hand from my hip and bringing it to my lips, I kissed the tips of his fingers gently causing a sigh of pleasure and a slight smile to escape his perfect lips. 

 

It was so hard not to kiss him.Lord knows I wanted to, but every time I tried he got nervous and embarrassed and backed away clearly too overwhelmed to get anything out of the experience. 

 

"Some day."I whispered before carefully climbing out of bed to quickly brush my teeth, put my hair up, grab my phone, put in my ear buds and put on slippers so I could go make breakfast.

 

Once in the kitchen, I pulled out 3 eggs, a small white onion, half a zucchini, and 3 mushrooms and placed them on the counter.Next, grabbing the cutting board and knife, I turn on Pandora before cutting up the onion. 

 

My back is turned to the hallway and my head is focused on my task at hand as I begin to sing softly, which allows Siggy to effortlessly walk into the kitchen, grab an apron and put it on before reaching for my hair and pulling the hair tie.

 

He doesn't even have to pull it out as the simple feel of him tugging it makes me turn towards him in mid cut, releasing my hair from its confines slowly. 

 

When our eyes meet, his eyes sparkle as a faint smile ghosts over his lips causing me to blush.I've come to realize he has a thing for my hair.He likes it down and on good days, he even plays with it. 

 

"You know I need my hair up in the kitchen."I place the knife down and reach for my tie, but he moves it out of my reach. 

 

"Are you taking over then?"I ask with curiosity.

 

"I was considering it."He then hands me the tie before turning his back to me and kneeling, signaling his wish for me to pull his hair back. 

 

Biting my lip, I place the band on my right wrist before gently collecting his hair.I want so desperately to caress his cheek or be in a compromising position tangling my hands in his tresses, but I keep those thoughts to myself as I pull his hair into a pony tail.

 

When all his hair is up, I place my hands on his shoulders and bend down to whisper in his ear."All done sweetheart." Making sure to graze his ear with my lips, which grants me a quick intake of breath and a dusting of pink on his cheeks before he stands and fixes his apron before turning around. 

 

"You realize this may have been a bad idea on your part.I now have complete access to tease you."I raise an eyebrow and he makes that face that shows he may have miscalculated. 

 

"My poor Saber."I sigh."I won't do anything but if you want to help then please cut those veggies and place them in the pan on the stove."Then I reach up and tap his nose with my index finger before turning to leave....except he has other plans. 

 

Placing his arms on either side of me, he traps me between himself and the counter. 

 

Though a man of few words, I had gotten good at being able to interpret what he wanted.I turn to look at him and he gazes at me with a need for comfort in his eyes so I face the counter and lean against his strong torso as he picks up the knife and begins cutting the onion around me. 

 

Enjoying his closeness, I take my right ear bud and gently reach up to place it

in his ear as the thumbs of my hands hook into the loops of his pants under

his apron to rest at his hips. 

 

We stay like this until all the veggies are cut and he has to place them in the pan.Here he nuzzles the side of my head and I release his hips, allowing him to turn and begin cooking them in olive oil. 

 

While he does that, I clean the knife and place it and the board in the dishwasher.As I go to move past him to sit at the table, he makes a frustrated hum which causes me to turn and look at him. 

 

Though nothing seems out of the ordinary on the outside, his movements seem stiff and his body tense.At this point I am at a crossroads.Though we have hugged before, Siggy likes to be the one to initiate all physical contact since emotions are outside his comfort zone.Since he is occupied though, I have to make a call to place my arms around him and rest my head on his back or not and just stand near him. 

 

Looking back on everything so far, I take the gamble and walk slowly up behind him before wrapping my arms around him.As soon as my arms are in place and he feels me press against his back, he relaxes.

 

His warmth is so comforting for a moment I'm hypnotized by the sound of his breathing and the feel of him against me. Then he clears his throat and I pull away as I see him look behind him at the eggs. 

 

Grabbing the eggs, I shiver at the sudden loss of warmth and scurry over to set them down and return to the warmth of his body. 

 

He feels so safe, so strong that I lose myself for a moment and begin running my hands up and down his chest as he mixes the eggs with the veggies.

 

I don't notice his breathing quicken, his body start to grow a fraction warmer or his hurried attempt to scramble the eggs faster until he quickly pushes the pan to the back burner, turns off the stove and turns in my arms to face me.

 

With my hands now firmly on the bare skin of his chest and my hips pressed against his, he looks at me a moment before tangling his shaking fingers in my hair and bringing his lips to mine. 

 

Unprepared, I moan softly against his lips which makes him increase the intensity of the kiss as his left hand releases my hair and travels down my back to rest at the base of my spine. 

 

My hands have nowhere to go but up, sliding up his chest to rest on both sides of his cheeks in an attempt to hold his lips to mine. 

 

Though the kiss is intense and neither of us seem to want it to stop, we eventually separate for air.As our lips part our eyes lock and I can see his desire roiling beneath his stoicism. 

 

Before I have a chance to react, he grabs a fork from the side drawer and the pan in the same hand before taking my other hand in his and leading me to the table where he sets the pan down, sits down, and then pulls me into his lap to face him.When I am situated, he begins to feed me with one hand as he holds my hands to his chest with his other. 

 

Our eyes only fleeting look away from each other as my hands gently trace the seal on his chest.I can tell he doesn't want to talk about what's going on, but neither does he want it to stop.

 

In all honesty,neither do I.When the food is done, he picks me up, leaving the pan temporarily abandoned, and takes me back to our room.Laying me on the bed, he pulls me against him as he runs his hand through my hair and kissed the top of my head. 

 

No matter where we go from here, I will always cherish this moment and the love I know lies deep within this man of few words, but great actions. 

 

Wrapping my arms around him, I snuggle into the crook of his neck before putting all my cards on the table. 

 

"I love you Siggy.Will you stay with me like this forever?"

 

He squeezes me tightly before lifting my chin to kiss me again.It is a sweet and simple kiss, but it carries the weight of his heart which makes me smile. 

 

When his lips begin to move, I try to pull away thinking he is done, but instead he softly speaks against them, holding me to him. 

 

"I love you too.....and yes."

 

Nothing would be as sweet as those words and my body melts against him.We stay in each others arms for hours just softly kissing and running our hands over each other lovingly. 

 

When we rise to leave, we both know nothing will be the same, it will be better.As he takes my hand and leads me downstairs I smile at him and squeeze his hand. 

 

Though some said I had given my heart to a demon, I knew I hadn't given it foolishly.He was my life, my love and my protector and nothing could stand between that.Not even his own emotions, which it seems would no longer be an issue.


	2. Sparky

"Are you serious?  Do we really have to destroy them all?  Can't we take them back to HQ and....I dunno......give them to Romani as experiments for non harmful data collecting or ......to the headmaster to guard the mountain vault?"  I ask as I plead with Siggy to spare the three dragon eggs resting quietly in the nest in front of us.

 

"We cannot.  Our objective was to clear the Singularity of all known threats and there is no guarantee that these eggs, when they hatch, won't turn into violent dragons."  Siggy says as he leans in front of the eggs and taps one, then another then another.

 

When nothing happens, Siggy goes to rise, but a faint tapping suddenly echoes back.  Curious, he places his face closer to the shell.

 

When it is an inch away from the surface, a piece of the shell pops off and hits him in the nose causing his eyes to close, which proved to be a fatal mistake.

 

The next thing Siggy knows, a small black dragon head pops out, opens his mouth and shoots a weak spark of lightning out of his mouth, which hits Siggy on his forehead, charring his hair.

 

Falling back on his ass, Siggy rubs his forehead as he frowns at the baby dragon who scrambles to get out of the shell.  All the while I am bent over laughing at this unfortunate scene. 

 

When the dragon is free, he scrambles over and climbs up Siggy's bent leg to sit on its haunches and stare at him. 

 

"I think he likes you."  I giggle behind my hand.

 

"This is unfortunate.  I do not enjoy killing defenseless animals, but he cannot be allowed to live."

 

That's when the dragon jumps down into Siggy's lap and curls up facing him as he watches him with one golden eye. 

 

"We should name him Sparky." I say as I ignore Siggy's comments.

 

"We are not keeping him.  If anything, we leave him here and come back when he is grown so I can finish what we started.  There is no reason to believe he won't turn on us."

 

I sigh.  "Clearly you don't know a lot about dragons and learned behavior.  Don't you realize right now that baby thinks you are it's mother?  It's called imprinting.  The first thing they see is the thing they think is their mother.  That baby wouldn't hurt you for all the gold in the Mage treasury of that you can be sure."

 

Siggy sits up and places his hands underneath the baby before he stands.  With the baby in his arms, he gives a bewildered look as it licks his face.

 

"I can't stop you from dealing with the rest....." then I walk up to him and gently take the baby "....but we are keeping this one."  Then I walk towards the exit, allowing Siggy to finish what we started.

 

——————————————

 

To say HQ was in an uproar was an understatement.  As soon as we got back, they tried to take Sparky away, but he pitifully spewed lightning at anyone who came near or tried to bite them.  I. The end, the mages said they would keep an eye on him and it would be our responsibility to deal with him should things get out of hand.

 

Soon days turned into weeks, turned into months and Siggy and Sparky became inseparable. 

 

Until he got too big, Sparky would sit on Suggy's head stretched over his horns as he slept. 

 

The better and better he got at controlling his lightning breath, the more useful he became at cooking with Siggy.  If something needed to be lightly charred, there was a 50% char rate, 50% devour rate on the first try. 

 

As he got better and better at flying, he became an excellent messenger for HQ.  This was especially true when he got bigger and could defend himself in singularities if messages needed to be relayed to mages in the field. 

 

The two went everywhere together, but it soon became apparent that Sparky was getting too big for HQ. 

 

"I know it's going to be hard, but he can't stay here with us any longer.  He is just too big."  I said as I stared at the floor, which was comprised of an entire sleeping dragon. 

 

"What if he will not leave?"

 

I take Siggy's hand.  "We will think of something."

 

Come to find out, Siggy hadn't destroyed the other two eggs like I thought he had.Instead, they had been allowed to hatch and grow up within the singularity, with mild assistance from Siggy.

 

———————————-

 

"Explain to me again why you chose to not tell me you kept the eggs intact?"I stand in front of Siggy with my arms crossed giving him a stern face, which upsets him greatly. 

 

Frowning, he looks at me."I did not see a reason to mistrust my Masters assessments.  If she felt they were worth saving, then it was worth meeting her request."  Then he looks at me with his piercingly soft eyes.  "I also had to make up for what I had to do to Fafnir.  They are all related you know."

 

I sigh and walk to stand in front of him before resting my hand on his chest as I lean up and kiss his cheek, causing him to blush slightly. 

 

"You are a good man Siggy.  That's why I love you."

 

Scrunching his face in dismay, he replies "Your affections are unwarranted Master.  I was only doing as you suggested."

 

"I know you were.  But I also know, should you have found it a task not suited to your moral compass, you would have done what you thought best, no matter what the cost."

 

At that moment, a familiar cry split though the silence. 

 

"Looks like the little one is awake."

 

I whistle and within seconds, Sparky comes bounding up to us before he curls around Siggy.  As is watch them I realize, we didn't abandon him then and we wouldn't abandon him now. 

 

"What do you say we take him to see his family and let him decide?"

 

Siggy reaches a hand down and caresses the dragon gently before we headed to the singularity.

 

Once inside, two more young dragons assault Siggy and I see myself yearning for the kind of affection he showed them so freely.

 

We spend the majority of our free time visiting the dragons, and in the end, Sparky chose to stay with them.  It made Siggy sad, but he knew the truth.  One could not truly atone for a sin they never let go of.  So the day he chose to stay, Siggy rubbed his chin and placed his forehead on his nose. 

 

There were no words for goodbye, but then they had never needed to speak.  I just took his hand and rested my head on his shoulder as we waved and left.


End file.
